The town of roses
by Sasukefan98
Summary: A sleepy deserted town. some say abanded but others know better. Sasuke,Naruto,Teneten,Ino,Hanita,and Shikamaru are on a road trip. Lost they seek the little town. But do not know the danger ahead.


**My first story so hope u like it ! lol love y'all!**

_Sakura sat in her room. Locked in it.Hearing the screams of her parents. Her heart beating . Hearing the footsteps of the beings out side the door._

_" Oo...theres a little girl " a woman's vocie called._

_The door burst open. Sakura jumped Sakura looked at the woman. She was beatiful in a strange way. Her skin was oddly pale.. pale like the dead. Then the thought hi5t Sakura like a flying bullet._

_" Don't be afraid " the woman whispered a smirk across her face." Should we kill her ?"_

_The woman bowed as a a yonghandsome man walked in._

_" I can deffend myself " the 16 yr. old girl yelled._

_" No she could be useful" he laughed_

_"Shh..." the woman pounced._.

Sakura remebered the night she could nevr forget . Her parents death . Living off of others. She tried to sleep but her thoughts wouldnt let her

She got up. To walk around the dark graveyard. Moss covered the ground like a blanket for the dead. Herl ong pink hair clung at her sides ( hung clung watev)

" Wat r u doing up "A man emerging from the shadows asked. His face handsome and deadly.The faceSakura was bound to.

" I couldnt sleep" She answered clamly. .

" Ahh..." he whisperd his body inching toward her to emerginginto the fake light.

They were diffrent. He was a blood raving vampire and she was a kind hearted gurl willing for death; to take her from her misery.

" Oh Sakura why dont u accept this gift?" He questioned her hus face twisted in a evil smirk.

" Because this is not a gift it is a curse. My life is death eating off of others to live. When i cannot feel the sun on my face nor does my heart beat" Her white was a red colored from anger. Her words sharp and clenching. As if she was an animal that hadnt eaten for weeks.

" Living forever...Is that not what you wanted?"

" No i wanted to live and dieto love and to get old." ( kinda corny but heii come on )

The tears began to fall down her cold cheeks.They stayedon herface like the light dew that fell in the mornings

how could he be saying this . they could live forever killing other who hjad lif. Living for eternity for what to eay anf feed and not feel .Waht kind of life was that.

" Shh... " He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her lips .

" Sleep" He said his hands brushing aganist her eyes.

Sakura fell to the ground . He carried her limp body to the white lace bed. He loved her . But how could he ... Oh he was diffrent he had a heart.

Sasuke packe his bags .Finally school was over . He was excited which was kinda of weird since he's not very emotional. today his friends and him were going on a road trip. They were going to a little villiage close to Toyko. The year had gone by so fast he had hooked up w/ Mitzuki ( yea kinda weird not a good couple.) They broke up and he was so happy!

**Beep.Beep.**

Naruto honked the horn crazily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto. Bobbing up and down stupidly. ( typical Naruto) The car was large and crowded.

" Heii sasuke Kun ," everyone waved

Sasuke waved at all of his friends. Naruto was driving . Oh lord! He acted like he hadnt seen everyone for 20 yrs.

" Ino is this stuff all yours ?" Sasuke asked

" Most of it yea."

" Oh .. Princess." He smirked

He felt a blow to the back of his head. ( anime style) Ino had just hit him.

" Now lets go ! The blond yelled . Her hair flying everywhere crazily.

Then they were off.

_**HoursLater**_

The car was cramped.The air smelled of rent-a-car and sweat. ( which is the worst smell) It was hot and humid. The sun beat aganist theirs faces like a wipe slashy aganist their backs. Each ray burnt their skin.

" Pass the sunscreen around and puton the air'" Tenten heaved .

Soon everyone was moving and puttingo sunscreen.

The Car breathed cool and refreshing.

" We've been driving for hours shouldnt we have been there a while ago?" Asked Ino

"Does any of this look familiar? "Hanita whispered..

" Nope'" Laughed Naruto nervously. " I made a wrong turn "

" What?" yelled Ino her temper flaring .

" I umm.. made a wrong turn.." Naruto eyed Ino

She slapped his head.

" We're lost" She screamed

" Drama Queen." Shikamaru whispered

" Ow was that for " Yelled Naruto

"Making a wrong turn. " Sasuke rolled his eyes Naruto could be so stupid at times

" Who told Naruto to drive" Ino said eyeing all of them looking for her next victim.

**" Shikamaru"** she yelled

" Wat" he said not opening his napping eyes

" Ino stop it " Neji told her .

" Look theres a sign for town. Lets go and ask for directions ." Teneten said rolling her eyes.

" And dont mess this up ." Ino heaved

They soon came to the tiny town.It was deserted. Overgrown grass weeds and dead flowers.

"Looks deserted to me " Neji said stepping out of the car .

**Hope u like my story ! **

**Please leave reviews this is my first story!**


End file.
